FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!
by fussili
Summary: Yami y Bakura habían hecho algo en la noche de Navidad pero nadie sabe que fue ni siquiera yo luego llega un extraño y descubre que es en realidad lo que sienten... un fic de año nuevo! One shot


FELIZ AÑO 2008!!!!

LES DESEA, TODA LA ORDA DE YU-GI-OH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que en estos momentos debería estar preocupándome por terminar los capítulos que tengo (todos están a medio escribir -.-) pero es que ayer, a media noche, se me vino algo a la cabeza.

Espero que lo disfruten, feliz año nuevo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

28 de diciembre de 2007:- comienzan los preparativos.

Esa mañana, Yugi se levantaba más temprano de lo usual, siempre lo hacía a horas mas o menos razonables, pero este día lo había hecho… ¡¡¡¡a las 4:30 de la mañana!!!! A esas horas, su yami aún estaba en la cama, durmiendo, después de todo habían tenido una noche muuuuuy agitada.

**FLASH** **BACK**

Yugi: Yamiiiii…. Ahhh… más duro Yamiiii, no lo estás haciendo bien.

Yami: Eso intento Yugi! Ahhh, eso intentooo.

Yugi: Ohhh, ya déjalo, no te esfuerzas lo suficiente¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres Yami¡He hecho todo¡Hasta tengo un traje de mucama!

Yami: Yugi, de verás lo siento, te quiero mucho enserio, es solo que… que… esto no se para -.-

Yugi: Hmp, ese no es mi problema, tal vez esas noche con el albino te agotaron por completo.

Yami: por favor Yug, no metas a Bakura en esto, sabes lo que pasó, no fue nada del otro mundo, además, estando borrachos, mejor dicho, en un estado de casi coma etílico, era normal que eso pasara, ni siquiera supe lo que hacía hasta que desperté en casa de Ryou al día siguiente.

Yugi: Sabes que eso me molestó mucho Yami¡ERA NAVIDAD POR AMOR A RA!

Yami: No metas a papa en esto, seguro me castigará si se entera.

Yugi: Tres cuernos por lo que diga tu padre¡Siquiera un camping puedes levantar!

Yami¡ES QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ESTO NO SE PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Fin del flash back**

Así es, Yami y Yugi habían quedado con sus amigos pasar el año nuevo juntos, lo del campamento fue idea de Joey, ya que su kitty no quería prestar su mansión, Joey no quería que pasaran el año en su casa (por obvias razones que ya conocemos), Tea se había ido de la ciudad a estudiar en un conservatorio algo peculiar (se fue a estudiar table dance la chica) Tristán vivía demasiado lejos para ir todos a su casa, además de que sus padres no le dejaban hacer fiestas, Duke no podría ir al campamento ya que tenía una cena importante de negocios, y por más ruegos que le hizo su adorado novio, no dio otro resultado, Serenity iría a pasar el año con su madre, ya que la Navidad la había pasado con Joey, no lo harían en casa de Yugi, ya que él se ofreció para hacer la fiesta de navidad en su casa, Malik y Ryou dijeron que no había problemas para hacerlo en casa de alguno de ellos, pero cuando Ishizu se enteró, inmediatamente sacó a patadas a Malik de la casa, en el caso de Ryou, pues…

**FLASH ****BACK**

Ryou: Bakura¿Me pasas la sal?

Bakura¿Para que?

Ryou: para condimentar el pavo, a ti te gusta el pavo con sal¿verdad bakura?

Bakura: hemmm

Ryou: Bakura

Bakura¡Qué¿es que acaso no ves que me molestas?

Ryou¡YAMI BAKURA LINCOURT SMITH TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME PASES LA SAL ENGENDRO MAL PARIDO HIJO DE SU…! – No terminó su frase ya que se había puesto todo rojo, además, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, inmediatamente se reprocho mentalmente, Bakura nunca había conocido a su madre no?

Bakura: Ya voy, aquí está.

Ryou: Oye kura, me ayudas con esto?

Bakura: Ahhh, está bien, de todas formas ya me perdí el final de la hija del mariachi.

Ryou: podrías encender el horno para poder cocinar el pavo.

Bakura: Oye hikari, esto no enciende.

Ryou: es que tienes que encender una cerilla para que inflame el gas – Después del incidente con el horno eléctrico, antes que volver a electrocutarse porque Bakura había estado "arreglando" cablerío, decidió conseguirse uno a gas.

Bakura: Aún no enciende.

Ryou: intentalo una vez más Kura.

Bakura: Ya se.

Ryou: Que demonios estará pensando Bakura ahora?

Bakura: Ahora, podre encender este estupido horno e irme a ver el episodio de Betty la fea.

Ryou: o.O ¡¡¡¡BAKURA NO ECHES EL TANQUE DE GASOLINA EN EL HORNO!!!!!!! – Demasiado tarde.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después de ese incidente, Joey propuso hacer un campamento, después de todo, no quería quedar rostizado como quedaron Bakura y Ryou hace tan solo unos pocos días atrás.

Volviendo al tema, cada uno tenía sus labores, Ryou y Bakura irían por los fuegos artificiales, Malik y Marik harían la comida, Joey y Seto se encargarían de comprar la carpa (camping, tienda, no sé como se dice en otros países pero aquí se llama carpa) y Tristán se encargaba de las bebidas.

Ahora, se preguntarán¿porqué Yugi se había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana? Es así, el 25 de diciembre se había quedado toda la pandilla despierta hasta las 5 de la mañana, así que se despertaron todos alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, bueno, casi todos, en casa de Yugi, ya que Bakura y Yami habían desaparecido. Después de buscarlos por toda la ciudad, fueron a casa de Ryou, y oh sorpresa, Yami y Bakura estaban dormidos, no solamente en paz y en la misma cuadra, sino que en la misma casa, en la misma habitación, y lo que es peor, en la misma cama. Claro está que estaban más ebrios que el mismo borrachito de la esquina cuando pasó, así que por las dudas los separaron antes de que despertaran, dándose cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle. Ninguno llevaba nada puesto. Olvidaron el asunto, que se asesinaran cuando se vieran.

Bueno, ya me fui por las ramas, ese día, todos estaban con una resaca enorme, así que se quedaron todos a descansar, ya al día siguiente planearían como pasar el año nuevo.

Cuando llegó el día siguiente, surgieron unos problemas en la Kaiba Corp. Así que Kaiba, Joey, Yami y Yugi debían solucionar ese problema (Yami consiguió empleo en la Kaiba Corp. Como muñeco de pruebas y Yugi era la máxima figura del duelo de monstruos, así que también tuvo que ir) la reunión se postergó para el 27 de diciembre. Legó el día, y repartieron sus quehaceres explicados más arriba, así que fueron a sus casas a tomar lo necesario para ir de compras.

Yugi y Yami debían arrendar el campamento, así que no necesitaban hacer nada hasta que llegaran las carpas así que se encargaron de limpiar todo el quilombo que dejaron sus amigos en la casa. Cinco pilas de trastes, limpiar el suelo, las paredes, hasta el techo, los sofás, las escaleras, las sabanas y los almohadones. Cuando llegaron las tiendas, fueron directo a la ensenada de Domino donde pasarían el año para así reservar el lugar, cuando ya lo hubieron elegido, tuvieron unas pequeñas dificultades técnicas, Yami no sabía armar una carpa.

He ahí el porqué.

Se quedaron allí a dormir, ya que Yugi se puso tan histérico con el faraón que no quiso volver, y aunque Yami rogó y rogó, no quiso acompañarlo hasta la casa, porque según Yugi, él podía irse solo, pero Yami le decía que su deber era cuidarlo y protegerlo siempre y esas cosas, pero lo que en realidad pensaba era… que había olvidado como volver. A las cuatro de la mañana, Yugi estaba tan entumecido por el frío que extrañaba su cómoda cama, pero su orgullo aún era fuerte, así que salió a terminar lo de la tienda con la intención de entrar en calor, mientras su yami aún dormía.

Con Ryou y Bakura, las cosas eran algo diferentes, se estaban llevando bien, demasiado bien para ser exactos, Bakura se había entusiasmado tanto con la idea de los fuegos artificiales cuando descubrió que eran, que se puso a buscar en la red cuales eral los tipos de explosiones y colores que habían. Hizo una lista, la dividió en dos y fue al mercado con Ryou a comprarlas.

Ryou: Kura¿por qué dos listas?

Bakura: Mira Hikari, esta lista es de las bombas de exlosión, y esta otra, los fuegos artificiales y las bengalas, mira, vamos primeros por las de colores, son todos fuegos aéreos, así que comúnmente se les llama cohetes, compramos 3 paquetes de lágrimas, 5 bengalas, 15 mariposas, 15 abejas, 12 aviones y 13 helicópteros, 2 beegi, 5 ovnis, 6 paracaídas y 1 paquete de 3x1.

Luego, vienen los fuegos de colores terrestres, serán 6 lluvias, 5 platillos voladores y 4 ranas. Después de eso vamos por las explosiones, los aéreos serán una caja de 6 de 12x1, una caja de 12 de 3x3, 4 cajas de misiles de 10, 5 de 16 y 1 de 20, un paquete de silbatinas y 5 copetes. Los terrestres serán dos gallos, 1 volcán, 15 matasuegras, 10 caramelitos y 6 cajas de fosforitos. Espero que nos alcance el dinero Hikari.

Ryou: o-O

Entre Malik y Marik ningún problema, de hecho Marik era un gran cocinero, por más cochinadas que hiciera, todo lo que hacía salía bien rico, así que ese día del año nuevo todos comerían un manjar, pato a la naranja, lengua a la vinagreta, paleta de cerdo con chimichurri, pavo con salsa de ciruelas, lomo con salsa de Biteltone, un trago largo de frutilla y zumo de naranja, Limoncello, vino blanco y tinto, whiscola de la mejor calidad, ere erea jeje.

Tristán debía encargarse de las bebidas, pero Marik le había llamado diciendo que comprara un whisky Walker del año 1958, un limoncello sacks, licor de café y de manzana, vinagre de alcohol y de limón, poca-cola, una o dos botellitas de cerveza y sidra de manzana para el brindis.

Los siguientes días no hubo mucha novedad, así que pasemos directamente al 31 de enero, 18 horas en la ensenada de Domino. Yugi y Yami ya habían terminado de arrendar las carpas, la comida olía delicioso, estaba guardada en un termo especial junto con las bebidas para alejarla de los mapaches, de las ardillas, de las moscas, de Joey y de Tristán.

Bakura y Ryou ya habían colocado todos los fuegos artificiales en sus respectivos lugares, ahora solo restaba acomodarse y disfrutar del hermoso atardecer que ofrecía el sol. Pasaban media hora ahí, Joey y Seto dándose cariñitos mutuamente, Ryou y Malik estaban acostados juntos observando las estrellas, después de todo eran pareja, Tristán se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Duke, casualmente Yugi había encontrado caminando por la playa a uno de sus amigos de la infancia, su nombre era Imay y se había unido al campamento, charlando desmesuradamente con su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Marik estaba soltero, el amor aun le daba nauseas, así que por el momento estaba bien, Yami y Bakura extrañamente se miraban con sonrojo, en vez de estar matándose con la mirada, pero nadie excepto ellos dos se dieron cuenta de eso.

Había llegado la hora, eran las 7 de la tarde, y Seto propuso un juego, uno no muy acorde con su personalidad, un juego tipo verdad o reto. A falta de botella, Seto comenzaría, elegiría a una persona, pasaría lo que tenía que pasar, luego esa persona comenzaba de nuevo el turno.

Seto: Marik, verdad o reto.

Marik: Verdad, aún no quiero ser testigo de lo dolorosas que pueden llegar a ser las humillaciones.

Seto: Marik, cuando estábamos en casa de Yugi, pude notar que en tu bolsillo tenías una fotografía, tuya con una chica, por lo que sé se llama Sarah¿Quién es?

Malik: Recuerda que debes responder con sinceridad yami

Marik: - Más rojo que un tomate – Es alguien… al…guien, a quien conocí una vez… en un bar.

Joey: yyyyy…..

Marik: y es alguien que me gusta.

Todos: o.O – silencio sepulcral, Marik se sentía a morir – jajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, si claro, Marik enamorado…

Marik: Ya basta, es mi turno. Ryou, verdad o reto.

Ryou, verdad, solo espero que seas pacífico conmigo.

esa noche en que viniste a cenar a casa y que Malik te ofreció una habitación porque Ishizu no quería que durmieras con él¿Qué fue lo que soñaste por eso que balbuceabas tanto?

Ryou: o\\\\\o etto… pregúntenselo a Malik.

Malik: oye y porque a mi?? Yo no se que soñaste esa noche.

Marik: Anda Ryou, nos seas cobarde.

Ryou: hummmm, vale.

Estabamos Malik y yo en casa, más bien en nuestra habitación, y estaba todo a oscuras, estaba todo iluminado por velas con aroma a canela, yo estaba recostado en la cama, era enorme con pedestales adornado con seda blanca, no recuerdo en que condiciones me encontraba, pero vi que se abría una puerta, Malik había entrado y se acercaba a mí, solamente recuerdo que estaba con un pantalón de cuero negro bastante ajustado y sin camisa, yo me empezaba a excitar, mientras él se iba acercando más y más yo abría mis piernas y… metía… mi mano bajo las sábanas… en eso llegó Marik y… - Un ataque al corazón, Ryou se desmayó con la nariz sangrando.

Malik: y yo que creía que era un santo, ojalá me hubiera enterado de ese sueño antes, para poder hacerlo realidad.

Seto: ya, ya, y después que querían que trajera a mi hermano conmigo.

Marik: No inventes kitty, si fuiste tú quien empezó en juego.

Joey: Olvídalo miserable sicótico paranoico pelo pincho, no le vuelvas a llamar así a mi Seto!

Marik: Pero es así como tú le llamas todo el tiempo, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty (veanse las pelis americanas cuando le llaman a un gatito, ese típico veeeeeen gatitogatitogatito, veeeeeen, gatitogatitogatito, con una voz chillona).

Joey: - con un ruido más semejante a una pantera al atacar que a un perro – te mataré!!

Seto: Ya basta cachorro! Mejor sigamos, échenle agua fría a Ryou para que despierte y podamos seguir.

Ryou: Después de recibir el baldazo de Marik – Está bien, no tenías porque haberme echado el agua con todo y hielo Marik, Imay, verdad o reto.

Imay: RETO.

Todos: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

Imay¿por qué no?

Bakura: Ryou puede parecer un angelito, pero cuando jugamos a verdad o reto y la hacen pasar mal, se desquita con el primero que vea en su turno, te aviso que te ha llegado la hora amigo.

Imay: Oh vamos, es un ángel, él no podría… hacerme… algo … algo… - se quedó boquiabierto observando la transformación de Ryou, sus ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre, sus cabellos empezaban a empuntarse, le crecían dos colmillos a los lados, una larga cola terminada en punta se asomaba, dos cuernitos rojos entre salían de sus cabellos y una risa macabra se escuchaba a lo lejos, metafóricamente hablando.

Ryou: Perdóname Yug, Imay, quiero que beses a Marik en la boca, por dos minutos, CON LENGUA y si se puede salivazo incluido.

Yugi: o.O puej Ryou!!!!

Marik e Imay: Ni loco me acerco a este tío!

Ryou: con su carita enojada tan kawaii

Marik e Imay: Okay okay.

ESTA parte la dejaré a la imaginación de cada uno de vosotros, ya que hasta a mí me dieron ganas de asesinar al pobre chico Ryou…

Imay: Puej!!!!!!!! Andale, a ver, Yami, verdad o reto.

Yami: - perdido en sus ensoñaciones – no mamá hoy no tengo clases.

Todos: silencio – CRI CRI

Yami¿Qué onda?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi: Entonces Ryou le dio ese reto y entonces Marik e Imay terminaron besándose.

Yami: Entinedo, y entonces ¿dónde me pone eso a mi?

Imay: que yo te elijo a ti, verdad o reto?

Yami: Verdad, no quiero terminar todo ensalivado.

Imay: Cuando vine aquí, supe que había algo raro, no lo noté al principio pero luego, al venir a jugar y hacer el círculo, noté que al lado de peliblanco con dos cuernos…

Yugi: Se llama Bakura.

Imay: noté que al lado del peliblanco con dos cuernos llamado Bakura

Yami: HMOP, JEJE

Bakura: Grrrrr.

Imay: Había un espacio libre, pero tú le pediste a Yugi que hiciera lugar y te sentaste allí en ese apretón, creo saber por qué, Yami, tienes medio de decirle a Bakura que lo amas?

Yami y Bakura: Xı

Imay: Y luego…

Yami: De acuerdo, Imay, desde ahora quiero que sepas que te detesto y si te atreves a declararte a mi Hikari yo mismo te daré de patadas en el trasero que no te podrás volver a sentar en mil años, y sí, SI TENGO MIEDO DE DECIRLE A BAKURA QUE LO AMO, QUE ME HA GUSTADO SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE LO HARÁ PORQUE ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ÉL – se pone de pie – pero nunca se lo quise decir porque él y yo siempre estamos peleándonos, y decirle eso solo será una humillación, así que preferí estar cerca suyo siempre al pelear, sentir sus suaves manos, aunque sea un instante, después de los interminables golpes que nos propinamos, y escuchar su voz, aunque sea tan solo para escucharlo decir blasfemias y maldiciones antes que palabras de amor, cariño y aliento que tanto necesito de él, eres como una droga para mí Bakura, no hay remedio para este amor que siento, te necesito cada vez más y más, y es esa necesidad la que me llevará a una merte segura, una muerte bienvenida y dulce.

Después de eso, Yami dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por la playa, todos miraron a Bakura con los ojos bien abiertos, se había levantado y estaba dispuesto a seguir a Yami hasta que lograra hablar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura¡Ha! Faraón de pacotilla, quiero hablar contigo.

Yami: No estoy de humor para eso ahora Bakura.

Bakura: - acercándose y tomándolo de las muñecas – Mírame, Mírame Yami – con una voz suave.

Yami:- no lo podía creer, Bakura hablándole suave?? – giró su cabeza lentamente, con los ojos demostrando asombro, así lentamente, Bakura acercaba su rostro al de Yami.

Ambos sabían lo que vendría, Yami estaba que no lo podía creer, su mayor sueño se haría realidad, probar al fin esos dulces labios y acariciar su cabello su cabello con amor, no con rabia como solía aparentar, ambos cerraban sus ojos, y Bakura depositaba suavemente un dulce beso en los labios de su amor. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, y se prometieron al unísono, que desde ese día, solo se amarían con fervor.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con pasión, recorriendo, explorando y memorizando cada parte de su ser, las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban en una danza imparable, luchando por dominar el beso, hasta que Yami se dio por vencido, dejando a su amado que lo explorara por completo, ya luego él podría hacer lo que quiera con Kura.

Y mientras en ese ambiente se encontraban ambos, una lluvia de explosiones se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, había llegado el nuevo año, y ellos lo habían recibido de la mejor manera posible, con una promesa de amor, sellada con un beso.

Todos se encontraban en ese estado de felicidad tan adictiva que después de mucho tiempo de haber lanzado todo lo que podían, se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que hacían eso, se preguntaron porque, nadie lo sabía, hasta que vieron a un hombre que acercarse a ellos, al principio pensaron que era un ladrón o algo así, pero tenía un traje de policía, así que se calmaron todos excepto Bakura, había recordado algo…

Policia: Por el poder investido en mí por el alcalde de la ciudad de Domino de los Estados Unidos de América (recuerden que ellos viven allí) los declaro… culpables por el hecho de haber violado la ley numero 123\05 sub sección 9 párrafo 3, en todas las áreas urbanas cerradas y en ensenadas, puertos y lagunas, queda totalmente prohibido lanzar fuegos artificiales debido a que disturba la paz y la armonía de la comunidad, distrayendo así a los obreros de sus labores y confundiendo a los marinos de costa. (esta ley la acabo de inventar).

Seto: Genial, apenas empieza el nuevo año y ya estamos todos bajo arresto.

Joey: Anda anímate kitty, estamos todos juntos y felices, eso es lo que cuenta.

Marik: claro, oigan, aquí hay un ratón, veeeeeen kittykittykttykittykitty cóoooooomete este ratón veeeeeeen kittykitttykittykittykitty.

Malik: ándale ya párale yami.

Ryou: Joey, no, quieto, Marik solo estaba jugando.

Imay: Joey, abajo, mal chico, mal chico, quieto Joey.

Yugi: JOOOOOOEEEEEEEYYYYYY, NO MUERDAS A IMAY!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así como el enfoque de una cámara saliendo de los barrotes, encontramos a un gatito blanco sobre una muralla, con una luna blanca y llena de fondo, acariciando a otro gatito pelirrojo diciendo:

Así, esa noche no pudieron dejar dormir a los guardias debido a su barullo, pero a los únicos que eso no les importaba, eran Bakura y Yami, quienes estaban plácidamente dormidos el uno junto al otro, abrazados, con muchas promesas de amor y de felicidad para este año.

Ohhhh el amor!!! Tan sublime y bello que me hace llorar, y aún más el joven amor, que nace de dos espíritus milenarios con cuerpos esculturales y con la mentalidad de unos adolescentes con problemas de hormonas, Ohhhh el amor!!!!! Tan frágil y hermoso como una rosa blanca a punto de abrirse para mostrarse por completo al mundo…. Ohhhh el amor!!!!! Tan dichoso aquel que lo conoce, quien sabe que el mundo no sería nada sin e….

(vemos una bota volando arrancando a los gatos de la muralla, mientras campanita de Disney aparece volando, y con un poquito de polvo de hadas escribe:

_THE END… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!_


End file.
